<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay the Night by Girorodesu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690269">Stay the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girorodesu/pseuds/Girorodesu'>Girorodesu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Self indulgent ship, might have nsfw idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girorodesu/pseuds/Girorodesu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out, a simple 'mech for hire' has a fateful encounter with a kind (and pretty sexy) rescue bot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knock Out/Heatwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ship that me and my gf came up with because we thought 'why not'. This fic is loosely based on a roleplay lol, i'll see how this chapted does before writing more but I do have plans for this haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a rather flashy night in the bar district on the streets of Iacon, every night was that way. This particular street wasn’t the highest of quality bars in Iacon but they were reputable enough to garner the attention of a few high caste mechs, and for the modest population of mechs for hire wandering the district that was enough. </p><p>The most famous (or perhaps infamous to his peers) among them was Knock Out, to say Knock Out was an attractive mech would be an understatement, he had a glorious red finish and a slender frame that made many mechs aroused just by the site of it, his white faceplate and red optics were also quite a site to behold. He was the favorite among many high caste mechs that frequented the bars. His wit and charm unmatched by any other mechs in his ‘profession’ and oh did Knock Out ever know this. He took advantage of his ‘fame’, Knock Out was able to approach mechs with a very high success rate of hookups.</p><p>Though hookups came easy for Knock Out he was no stranger to struggle. With no place to call home nor guarantee of income he relied on his patrons to provide him a berth to sleep in and energon to fill his fuel tank (only if they were particularly kind though) high grade was a basic expectation, not once could he recall a time when a partner for the night had not paid for at least a single drink. Knock Out could also afford the luxury of approaching mechs that would not harm him, as being a mech for hire was perhaps the lowest of possible caste a mech in Iacon could be it had no security and hearing of one being killed or held against their will was not an uncommon story that crossed Knock Out’s audibles.  </p><p>“Hm, who do I want to entertain tonight~” Knock Out hummed to himself as he watched many mechs pass him by, some with company and some alone. He carefully examined each single mech that passed him, he had a few things he needed to be sure of before approaching them, firstly, were they a threat to him? Secondly, Is he of a higher caste who could afford the luxury of a mech for hire? Lastly but perhaps most importantly is he at least a bit attractive?  Knock Out could afford to be a little picky, what self-respecting mech (as much self-respect as one could have being an escort) with his appearance would settle for anything less. </p><p>Knock Out eyed a particularly handsome red mech pass him. It was not hard to tell his status, a rescuer, Knock Out had fooled around with their type before, they made a decent enough wage to afford his service and a lot of them were rather self-righteous which usually meant free energon for Knock Out and a warm berth to sleep in (after a good fragging of course). </p><p>The red rescue mech entered a popular bar, Knock Out followed him as inconspicuously as he could manage. He sized up this mech as he pursued him. This mech was above average looking, passed knockouts third requirement with flying colours. Whether or not he’d react kindly to Knock Out’s advances was soon to be discovered. </p><p>The mech sat at the bar and had ordered some high grade, how convenient for Knock Out that an empty seat was on either side of him.  Knock Out had slid into one of the empty seats. </p><p>“Hello~” a purr left knockouts lips as he attracted the glance of his current goal. “What’s a handsome mech like you doing at a place like this alone? Would you like some company?” rub his ego then offer companionship, it was a trick that worked excellently for Knock Out despite its simplicity.<br/>
The mech in his company gave knock out a knowing smirk; perfect, he knew exactly what knock out was up to. That made things a whole lot easier. “s’pose it couldn’t hurt to have company as stunning a yourself.” He flirted back. </p><p>“Knock Out,” Knockout hummed a half-hearted introduction. </p><p>“Heatwave,” The red mech responded. “Can I interest you in a drink?” Heatwave hadn’t waited for a response before gesturing the bartender for a second drink knowing full well the answer to his question. </p><p>“if you would be so kind,” Knock Out purred a response out of courtesy.  It wasn’t long before he received his drink. “So Heatwave, what brings you out here?” Knock Out asked, he didn’t particularly care but pretending he did is what kept him in business. </p><p>“Just got back from a mission off-planet, heard good things about this place, thought I’d check it out. Plus a glass of high grade never hurt after being away for several months.” Heatwave responded and sipped from his glass. “and you?”</p><p>Hm, that was weird, Knock Out was never asked about himself… every mech he had ever encountered was able to go on about themselves for hours, only shutting up when their glossa was inside Knock Out’s valve. “I’m just here to speak to attractive mech like yourself~ it must be hard being away from Cybertron for so long.” he purrs, a noble attempt to get the topic back to Heatwave.</p><p>Heatwave gave Knock Out an amused smirk, so help him Primus that smirk would have made Knock Out blush had he been a less composed mech. “I’m not new to this, I know what you want, and don’t worry, we will certainly get to that. But I do like to get to know my companions you know. You must hear mechs talk only of themselves all the time. I think I’d rather hear you talk about yourself.” Heatwave responded. </p><p>The invitation to speak about himself made Knock Out both nervous and interested. If he screws it up there goes his berth for tonight, but who was he to refuse a request of his new companion. “You are not wrong in assuming that I spend my nights with audibles filled with boring stories of the woes of being of high caste and live an embarrassingly luxurious life while barely lifting a digit. But I can assure you I do not have any interesting sto-“</p><p>“What’re the most ridiculous stories you’ve heard from those types?” Heatwave interrupted with an interested look upon his face. “That in itself is much more entertaining than whatever I have to offer as a conversation piece.” Heatwave lets out a chuckle as he sips more of his drink, preparing to listen to Knock Out intently. </p><p>This response earned Heatwave a mischievous smirk from Knock Out. “It would be in poor taste for me to disrespect private information shared with me in confidence, but since you asked so kindly,” Knock Out hums, he began telling Heatwave many different stories he was told by eccentric mechs who’s biggest woes paled in comparison to his own (though he never let heatwave know that). Heatwave was completely engaged in Knock Out’s stories of many different scandals all varying in degrees of actual importance. Knock Out was not one bit surprised the several times Heatwave was able to piece together the identities of a few of these mechs. He hadn’t even noticed how long they spent talking, drinking, gossiping and laughing until he realized the once busy bar was now half empty and he had seven empty glasses in front of him and heatwave had what appeared to be no less than a dozen empty glasses himself. </p><p>“well, looks like this place has pretty much thinned out,” Knockout hums in amusement. “I don’t think I’ve ever been here so late to see this place become so empty.”</p><p>“Well then let’s get out of here. I live pretty close~” Heatwave purrs and lets his hand rub gentle circles against Knock Out’s thigh. </p><p>Never once had Knock Out been so pleased to be touched by a mech like this before. This Heatwave was certainly of a different breed, but the biggest question on Knock Out’s half functioning processor at that point was Is he a good frag?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! &lt;3 i dont like reading my own writing so please forgive any mistakes</p><p>if you like please check out my gfs awesome map part based off our rp and by extension; this fic<br/><a>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAPKJ_u0e9I</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>